Out Of Tears
by Mayzing
Summary: This is a story for tiger002's one hit wonders, of his August writing challenge. He gave me the song "Out of Tears " by Rolling Stones. Its basically how Cody feels after graduation, when he separates from Bailey. Read and Review! Thanks, and enjoy!


**I can't feel, feel a thing. **

**I can't shout, I can't scream.**

**Breathe it out, Breathe it in. **

**All this love from within. **

Graduation has passed, Goodbyes had been said, and everyone moved on. Its been approxmately 2 months after the graduating class of Seven Seas High had left the ship going in different directions. Zack had gone to Boston State University, Cody had gone to Yale, so they werent that far apart. London amazingly got into Julliard after many singing and dance lessons all by professionals. Marcus went with her, and its been told that they're dating. Woody went to a local college, as did Addison. And Bailey went to Kansas State University. As been said before they all moved on, or had they.

It was Saturday, Cody had all his homework done, but after graduation Zack seemed to notice he fell into a state of misery. He wouldn't yell at Zack when he messed something up. Cody's real problem though was Bailey. At graduation he hadn't had the nerve to talk to her. However she just hugged him for a breif moment and whispered, "Goodbye Cody", in his ear. He knew he should have made things right with her from the beginning, but he let his conscience tell him otherwise.

**I wont cry, when you say goodbye.**

**I'm out of tears.**

**I wont die when you wave goodbye.**

**I'm out of tears. **

* **Flashback***

He looked at the sky deck in wonder, mentally saying goodbye to it when suddenly he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

"So I guess this is it then, huh", Bailey softly spoke.

"Yeah, I guess so", He whispered loud enough so she could hear.

"Im really gonna miss you Cody", she told him.

"likewise", he replied.

She hugged him knowing this would be the last memory of him to her. And it was Cody last memory of her too.

"Goodbye Cody", She whispered, he didn't reply knowing it would hurt too much. She slowly walked down then gangplank and waved oe last time before she disappeared in the crowd.

_He should have said goodbye, because no matter how much it hurt he couldn't cry. _

* **End of Flashback ***

**I wont drink, I won't eat. **

**I can't hear, I won't speak. **

**Let it out, let it in. **

**All this pain from within. **

Cody suddenly heard a knock from outside his door. He walked over and saw Zack and his girlfriend Maya standing at the door. Maya and Zack have been dating for a while, and Maya goes to college with Zack too.

"Hey buddy, we brought you some Mcd's", Zack told his brother as he set down the food.

"Im not hungry", Cody said in a very baratone voice.

"Cmon Cody you've got to eat something", Maya pleaded.

"I've already eaten, thank you very much", his nose crinkled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we brought you a delicious fruit parafait, specially made because of your dietary needs", Zack responded.

Cody just stood there, looking at the ground.

"Cmon Codester, its like you've been put on pause and someone turned on the mute button, but who Cody, who", Zack asked.

_Bailey_, Cody thought.

**And I can't just pour my heart out, to another living thing.**

**I'm a whisper, I'm a shadow, but I'm standing up to sing. **

"Baby, can me and Cody talk alone for a minute", Zack asked Maya. She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Its Bailey isnt it", He half asked.

Cody cringed at her name, but nodded.

"You've got to move on, Its been months", Zack continued.

"It'll never be the same, Bailey was special, but we're halfway from the country apart, and if I go now ill look like an idiot, Its too late", He said softly.

"Its never too late", Zack said while hugging his brother, before he left with Maya.

These words ringed inside Cody's head repeatedly.

_Its never too late_

**I won't cry, when you say goodbye. **

**I won't die, when you wave goodbye. **

**I'm out of tears, yes I am. **

**I won't cry, I swear my eyes are dry. **

**I'm out of tears. **

**I won't cry, I'm gonna tell you why. **

**I'm out of tears. **

**Out of tears. **

**Out of tears. **

Cody sat by himself on the beach side, the sunset gleamed with bright, vivid, colors painting pictures in his mind. Memories, specific memories. Without a second thought, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bailey.

Cmartin: Hey

Bpickett: Hey!

Bpickett: Sorry, gotta go, kids crying

Those words broke Cody's heart. _Shes already moved on, and had a baby_, Cody thought. Suddenly his phone beeped, he glanced at the screen seeing that haunted word again.

Bpickett: Goodbye

**Let it out from within. **

**Some you lose. **

**Some you win. **

**I can drift. **

**I can dream . **

**Til I float, off your screen. **

Zack and Maya were watching Cody from a distance, Zack was heart broken from what he saw.

"We've got to do something to help him", Maya fretted.

"I think I've got a plan", Zack grinned as he pulled out his phone.

Cody eventually closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him. Only to have horrid nightmares wake him up.

"What are you trying to say", Cody choked the words out of his mouth.

"_Get a life and move on, we are never gonna get back together", Bailey yelled in a harsh tone. _

"_w-what"!_

"_Goobye"_

**And I just cant pour my heart out, to another living thing. **

**I'm a whisper, I'm a shadow. **

**But, I'm standing up to sing. **

Cody jerked awake on the cool sand, knowing that he couldn't tell anyone about this. He stood up and dragged back to his apartment.

"Got everything set up", Maya asked.

"Yup, she'll be here in the morning, and Cody will be back", Zack assured her.

Maya hugged him and never let go.

"I love you Zack", She gushed.

"I love you too, Maya".

**I won't cry when you say goodbye. **

**I'm out of tears. **

**I won't die, when you wave goodbye. **

**I'm out of tears. **

**I wont cry, I swear my eyes are dry. **

**I'm out of tears. **

**I wont cry, I'm going to tell you why. **

He sat their staring out his window at the pouring rain when he heard a knock.

"Come in".

Suddenly he turned around face to face with Bailey.

"What are you doing here", he asked curious.

"I have a confession to make, im still in love with you", Bailey stared in Cody's hope-filled eyes.

"But you said a kid was crying, you moved on", he said.

"No, Cody I was babysitting, then I got a call from Zack", She began. Suddenly before they knew it they were in a long, passionate, kiss.

"Don't tell me your going to cry too", Bailey asked with tear-filled eyes.

"No, I'm out of tears", He whispered to her.

**I'm out of tears. **

**Out of tears. **

**Out of tears.**

**THE END!**


End file.
